Sabrina Becomes a Model and Gets Grounded (Thevideotour1's version)
Sabrina Becomes a Model and Gets Grounded is the 16th episode in the fifth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on September 28, 1992. Plot Recap Cast *Sabrina (Keri Russell) *Alvin (Kevin Winter) *Marshall Dennehey (Adam Sandler) *Owner of Modeling Agency (Tom Kane) Trivia *Sabrina wears different clothes in different scenes: **In a scene where Sabrina becomes a model, she wears a blue denim jean jacket, a red tank top, blue jeans and brown loafers. *This is another episode where Time Laspe is used: **Dennehey takes Sabrina's jeans off before taking a picture of her looking at the camera. **Also, Sabrina takes off her purple underwear and puts on her pink ones. Scare Factor Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 1 SS016401 *Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053901 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053902 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053903 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard 6 times in the episode:) **The 1st and 2nd times in a row is when Dennehey takes Sabrina's jeans off. **The 3rd and 4th times in a row in when Sabrina takes off her purple underwear. **The 5th and 6th times in a row is when Sabrina puts on her pink underwear. *Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CLOCK - FUNNY CLOCK TICKING FAST Quotes Quote 1: *Sabrina: Man. I can't believe I'm grounded... and for this, I'm bored. I wonder what I should do. (thinking) *(a bell dinging sound is heard offscreen) *Sabrina: AHA! I got it! I'm going to become a model! Quote 2: *{fades to the modeling agency) *Sabrina: This must be the building. (goes into the building) *Owner of Modeling Agency: Hello. What are you here for? *Sabrina: I would like to have a job as a model please. *Owner of Modeling Agency: Okay. Go next door. *(Sabrina goes next door) *Dennehey: Hi, I'm Marshall Dennehey. I'm going to be your photographer. Anyways, you must be Sabrina Bell. *Sabrina: Yup! That's me! *Dennehey: Occasionally, come with me. Quote 3: *Dennehey: Okay, Sabrina. First, I'm going to take a picture of you sticking your hand out. *Sabrina: Okay. *Dennehey: Camera ready. (gets his camera ready) *(Sabrina sticks her hand out) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina sticking her hand out) *Dennehy: That's good. Okay, Sabrina. Next, I'm going to take a picture of you lying on your back. *Sabrina: Okay. (lying on her back) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina lying on her back) *Dennehey: Good. Okay, Sabrina. Next, I'm going to take a picture of you lying on your belly. *Sabrina: Okay. (lying on her belly) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina lying on her belly) *Dennehey: Great. Okay, Sabrina. Next, I'm going to take a picture of you facing your ass in the air. *Sabrina: Okay. (faces her ass in the air) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina facing her ass in the air) *Dennehey: That's very good. Okay, Sabrina. I'm going to take a picture of you standing upside down and holding your belly. *Sabrina: Okay. (standing upside down and holding her belly) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina standing upside down and holding her belly) *Dennehey: Fantastic. Okay, Sabrina. I'm going to get you to take your jeans off because I want to take pictures of you in your underwear -- both purple and pink. *Sabrina: Okay. *(Dennehey takes Sabrina's jeans off) *Dennehey: Okay, Sabrina. The first thing I need you to do is just look at the camera. *Sabrina: Okay. (looks at the camera) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina looking at the camera) *Dennehey: Excellent. All right, Sabrina. Now I want you to lie on your belly because I want to take a picture of you like that. *Sabrina: Okay. (lying on her belly) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina lying on her belly) *Dennehey: Good. Okay, Sabrina. I'm gonna take a picture of you facing your ass in the air. *Sabrina: Okay. (faces her ass in the air) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina facing her ass in the air) *Dennehey: Great. Okay, Sabrina. Take off your underwear and put on your pink ones. *Sabrina: Okay. (takes off her purple underwear and puts on her pink ones) *Dennehey: All right, Sabrina. Now I need you to do is look at the camera. *Sabrina: Okay. (looks at the camera) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina looking at the camera) *Dennehey: Good. Now I need to take a picture of you lying on your back. *Sabrina: Okay. (lying on her back) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina lying on her back) *Dennehey: Great. Okay, Sabrina. Now I need to take a picture you lying on your belly. *Sabrina: Okay. (lying on her belly) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina lying on her belly) *Dennehey: Nice. Okay, Sabrina. Now I need you to put on your princess dress. *Sabrina: Okay. (takes off her jean jacket and her tank top and puts on her princess dress) *Dennehey: Okay, Sabrina. Now I need to take a picture of you facing the camera. *Sabrina: Okay. (facing the camera) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina facing the camera) *Dennehey: Very nice. Okay, Sabrina. Now I need you in your superhero costume. *Sabrina: Okay. (takes off her princess dress and puts on her superhero costume) *Dennehey: Okay, Sabrina. I'm going to take a picture of you sticking your hand out. *Sabrina: Okay. (sticking her hand out) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina sticking her hand out) *Dennhey: Nice. Next, I need you to cross your arms. *Sabrina: Okay. (crossing her arms) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina crossing her arms) *Dennehey: Perfect. Okay, Sabrina. Now I need you to sit on your knees. *Sabrina: Okay. (sits on her knees) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina sitting on her knees) *Dennehey: Excellent. Now I need you to put on your bikini. *Sabrina: Okay. (takes off her superhero costume and puts on her bikini) *Dennehey: Okay, then. I need you to cross your arms for this picture. *Sabrina: Okay. (crossing her arms) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina crossing her arms) *Dennehey: Great. Now, Sabrina, I need you to put on your bathing suit. *Sabrina: Okay. (takes off her bikini and puts on her bathing suit) *Dennehey: Leave your jeans on. You'll take them off when we get to the pool. Follow me to the pool. *(wipes to Sabrina and Dennehey at the pool) *Dennehey: Okay, Sabrina. Now I need you to take your jeans off. *Sabrina: Okay, then. (takes her jeans off) *Dennehey: Okay, Sabrina. I want you to look at the camera for this picture. *Sabrina: Okay. (looks at the camera) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina looking at the camera) *Dennehey: Awesome. Okay, Sabrina. I'm going to get you to lie on your back for this picture. *Sabrina: Okay. (lies on her back) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina lying on her back) *Dennehey: Cool. Now, Sabrina, I need you to lie on your belly so I can take this picture. *Sabrina: Okay. (lying on her belly) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina lying on her belly) *Dennehey: Amazing. Okay, Sabrina. Now I need you to face you ass in the air for this picture. *Sabrina: Okay. (faces her ass in the air) *(Dennehey takes a picture of Sabrina facing her ass in the air) *Dennehey: Oh, baby! That's great! Okay, Sabrina. You're done with all your photo shooting. You can put your clothes back on now. *(Sabrina takes her bathing suit off and puts her clothes back on) *Dennehey: Now come with me to my office. *Sabrina: Okay. Quote 4: *(wipes to Sabrina and Dennehey in his office) *Dennehey: Wow, Sabrina! You look great in these photos! Here's $5,000. (gives $5,000 to Sabrina) *Sabrina: Thank you very much! *(Alvin enters Dennehey's office) *Alvin: SABRINA, HOW DARE YOU BECOME A MODEL AND GET $5,000!!! THAT'S IT!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 3 DAYS!!! AND FURTHER, I'M GIVING THAT MONEY BACK!!! (takes $5,000 away from Sabrina) *Sabrina: HEY!!! *Alvin: Here's the money back. (gives the money back to Dennehey) *Dennehey: Thank you. *Alvin: LET'S GO HOME NOW!!!